Duct Tape Roxas' Heart
by Yami Akurei
Summary: A song fic based off the song 'Duct Tape My Heart' by Freezepop. Poor Roxas, the day couldn't get any better...or could it? Perhaps someone could fix the hole in his heart; make him feel loved.


Greetings and salutations one and all; hope you've had a good Christmas (to those who celebrate the holiday) and to those who don't a pleasant vacation and days full of rest. And if you had to work; then I'm sorry. Regardless, for some odd reason my mind decided that I wasn't done writing yet and came up with this little cutie. As you can already guess; its an AkuRoku. I'm writing too many of these so far. The only difference is that this is a song-fic. I haven't written an AkuRoku song fic yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, if I did…well there'd be a side-game based off the AkuRoku pairing and other pairings that the gamers could decide on. And it would be full of win. The song is 'Duct Tape My Heart' by Freezepop. I suggest you listen to it; its adorable.

XxXx VvV XxX VvV XxX VvV XxX VvV VvV XxX VvV XxX VvV XxX VvV xXxX

Roxas groaned as he looked at the time; he'd been moping in bed for close to five hours since he had gotten home that afternoon. He never should have left to meet Seifer; maybe then his day wouldn't have plummeted from normal to depressing. No, that was idiotic. If Roxas wouldn't have shown, he probably would've dumped him over the phone.

Getting up he headed to the bathroom and washed his face; he needed to get out of here. He needed to clear his mind. Music. Music was the solution; he'd go to Castle Oblivion and hear whatever pop-sync band was deciding to play. Roxas grabbed his keys and wallet and headed out.

_I was feeling sad and lonely_

_And my heart was torn in two_

_I went out to see a show_

_That's the day that I met you_

_You're so dreamy you're so sweet_

_Swept completely off my feet_

_You duct-taped my heart back together_

_I think that this could last_

_I know that this will last forever_

_You duct-taped my heart back together_

Roxas arrived in the midst of some random band's set and settled amongst the wall; apart from the thrashing bodies of teens and young adults. A calm washed over Roxas as he scanned the crowd; eyes resting on a red-head staring at the band. As if his eyes were calling to him, the red-head turned and caught eyes with Roxas; who gasped as he took in the emerald of the stranger's green eyes.

_The club was packed; the band was loud_

_I held my breath as you came near_

_You seemed to have something to say_

_I leaned in close so I could hear_

_A roll of duct tape in your hand_

"_We have a show next Saturday"_

_You hung a flier on the wall_

"_Will you come and see us play?"_

Roxas watched as the red-head moved towards him; begging his breath to return. He moved close to Roxas as the blonde in turn leaned in to try and hear him over the roar of the bass and the screams of the crowd.

The stranger smiled at him; emerald eyes lit up, "We have a show next Saturday…"

Roxas followed the red-head's movements as he taped a flier for a band on the wall next to the blonde.

The stranger looked back to Roxas and continued, "Will you come and see us play?"

Roxas blushed and returned the stranger's smile, "I'll be there."

The stranger's smile widened, "I'm glad. I'll see you there."

Roxas could feel his heart clenching as he watched the stranger walk away. Realization struck as an important question came to mind; Who was that? Roxas looked back to the flier and began examining it. He blinked; the guy was from the band Dark Portal? A smile returned as Roxas thought towards the upcoming event.

_You're so dreamy; you're so sweet_

_Swept completely off my feet_

_You duct-taped my heart back together_

_I think that this could last_

_I hope that this will last_

_I know that this will last forever_

_You duct-taped my heart back together_

_I know that this will last forever_

Roxas was stuck to the same wall as he watched the same red-head walk off the stage as his band finished their set. All in all, Roxas was ecstatic to talk to the stranger again; he hadn't been anything but excited for the past week. Roxas watched the red-head scan the crowd as the hooked eyes. The red-head told his band members something before heading in the blonde's direction.

As the red-head approached Roxas he pointed outside and Roxas nodded. Maybe he'd finally learn the red-head's name.

_We were walking in the rain_

_And a hole was in my shoe_

_You pulled some duct tape from your bag_

_Patched it up as good as new_

"_That should keep you dry" you told me_

_Looking shyly in my eyes_

_And our hands were almost touching_

_That first kiss was a surprise_

_You're so dreamy; you're so sweet_

_Swept completely off my feet_

_You duct-taped my heart back together_

_I think that this could last_

_I hope that this will last_

_I know that this will last forever_

_You duct-taped my heart back together_

_I know that this will last forever_

Roxas felt continuous water dropping on him as he looked up; not noticing the puddle as they walked, "Oh dammit."

The red-head turned to him, "What is it?"

Roxas pulled his water-logged sock out and picked up his shoe, "Apparently I have a hole in my shoe."

The red-head pulled out some duct tape from a small bag and patched up his shoe, "That should keep you dry."

Roxas blushed and put his shoe back on; as he looked at the red-head he noted he was staring at the blonde shyly. Roxas lowered his gaze as the red-head lowered his lips to cover the blonde's. As the surprise wore off, Roxas kissed the red-head back. As he kissed the red-head a fleeting thought passed through his mind; Going to the club had been the best choice he'd ever made.


End file.
